Voyant Vos Yeux
by Bri Jenkins Pendragon
Summary: Yamcha pierde a Bulma por su error, aquel error que lamentara tanto. Mientras todo surge, Yamcha recuerda varios momentos al lado de su gran amor " Al ver sus ojos el siente lo inexplicable". Relato escrito para el concurso "Romantic Ageru Yo Fanfiction"de la página " Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragón Ball".


**Disclaimer** : La serie y sus personajes son originales de _Akira Toriyama_ _._

* * *

 _Este fanfiction fue creado con el propósito de entretener y participar en el concurso "Romantic Ageru Yo fanfiction" de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragón Ball"_

* * *

 _Voyant Vos yuex_

 _(Al ver tus ojos)_

* * *

" _ **Las cartas de amor se escriben empezando sin saber lo que se va a decir, y se terminan sin saber lo que se ha dicho"**_

* * *

"Al ver tus ojos siento estar en las nubes, al ver tus ojos siento que soy el hombre más afortunado"

.

.

.

.

 _Escapas huyes y te sientes vacío, duele y cada pérdida profundiza tu dolor. Te sientes perdido porque sin esa persona te sientes sin alma._

 _Pero fue tu error._

 _Y todos pagamos por nuestros errores._

 _Y corres del dolor y aún así te sientes incompleto y tratas de ser fuerte al dejarla partir, porque ya no hay solución._

 _Quizás ya se hayan ido tus esperanzas._

 _Ya ahora no hay nada, solo queda dejar todo atrás y ver a esa persona que quisiste muy feliz ._

 _Y eso también te llena de éxtasis._

* * *

Se encontraba sobre la gran cama de su pequeño departamento consumándose; desapareciendo tras el mismo humo de su soledad, perdiendo sus fuerzas adquiridas en su devastado mundo donde había perdido todo, sin ella, ya no había sentido, porque era doloroso; después de tanto tiempo juntos un muro de rencor los separaba. Miraba el techo de su habitación tratando de perderse en el, y sentir que aquello no era realidad, que aquello era un sueño. El techo ahora era un agujero donde no había salida, ninguna. Ahora todo era un vacío.

La había perdido por ser un torpe, por creer que salir con una muchacha no lo perjudicaría, creer que tener otra mujer a su lado podría alzar su ego.

Pero aquel ego que se había formado en una horas se había esfumado como agua entre sus manos, ahora solo se sentía miserable, una basura.

Perder lo que tomo años en un instante, perder todo por su error.

Por ser un miserable ser.

Ese beso con aquella mujer fue la última gota que derramo el vaso, fue lo que hizo que la azul se fuera de su vida.

Rompiera con él. Esta vez, para siempre.

Se sentó al borde de la cama mirando el suelo, volviendo a perderse en sus absortos recuerdos . Bulma y Yamcha no se habían visto hace un mes, él fue cinco semanas seguidas a arrodillarse ante ella para pedirle perdón, para retomar lo que se había destruido, pero él lo sabía, era imposible.

Y no tenía perdón.

Pero Bulma lo rechazo: tiró agua sobre él, le lanzo cosas, hasta creo un robot " _Anti Yamcha", etc._ Su carácter fuerte había llegado a la cúspide de todo, Bulma siempre había tenido ese gran carácter pero esta vez ella había empeorado.

* * *

 _Le preguntó a ella tímidamente sobre su reacción ante su separación , ella enfureció le dijo al hombre que no quería hablar del tema, que le dolía porque fueron momentos difíciles pero, al final decidió contarle._

— _Me dolió mucho Yamcha. Quería morir en mí, pero tú sabes como es mi carácter y preferí seguir ruda, fuerte, pero no mentiría, me derrumbaba por dentro, poco después decidí por un tiempo no hablarle a nadie ni a mis propios padres, y por cosas del destino llegué a comprenderme mucho con Vegeta y ahí surgió cierto cariño que se convirtió en amor._

 _Déjame decirte que mi carácter empeoro por tu culpa hubo muchas veces donde gritaba como una maldita loca por toda mi habitación haciendo pataletas por tu error. Por eso ya nadie me aguantaba_ —ella rio.

" _Si no habría conocido a Vegeta creo que…no habría vuelto a ser la misma"._

* * *

—No podré hacer mucho pero quiero intentarlo, quiero saber si aunque sea un lazo de amistad nos vuelve a unir.

—¿Yamcha a donde irás?—preguntó el pequeño Puar.

—Donde Bulma.

—Iré contigo.

—No, será mejor que te quedes aquí, es mi problema y yo lo arreglaré.

Puar asintió.

Yamcha se levantó de la cama y camino lentamente para llegar a la salida. Dejó todo atrás dejo el pesimismo y el dolor, fue por un momento pero lo hizo.

—Bulma te quiero ver por última vez, solo una vez y aunque sea la última quiero ver tus ojos— repetía entre sí.

Y salió de su pequeño hogar, tomo un taxi y se propuso llegar a Capsule Corporación para poder verla, mirarla de nuevo y volverle a pedir perdón. Él se sentía tan culpable al haberla hecho llorar por su mala decisión, por su infidelidad. El viaje pareció una eternidad y cada lugar que veía por el cristal le reflejaba a ella _"Ella y nuestros recuerdos_ " se repetía cada vez más y aquellas cosas lo hacían sentirse tan triste.

.

.

.

—Usted no es bienvenido aquí, retírese — la recepcionista hablo con tono serio, mostrando gran carácter

— ¡Necesito hablar con Bulma déjeme entrar!

— ¡Váyase o llamare a seguridad!

—¡Déjeme verla! ¡Por favor!

Y sin pensar que pasaría, Bulma salió con los brazos cruzados, con aquella mirada llena de odio, su mirada llena de fuego.

— ¡Vete Yamcha! — dedicó una mirada asesina.

— ¡Bulma necesito hablar contigo! —gritó desesperado tratándose de acerca a ella.

Y ella lo miró tan frio con tal desprecio que se sintió un bicho, el peor de todos.

 _«Lo soy»_

— ¡LARGATE VETE O HARÁS QUE LLAME A VEGETA! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas— ¡Recuerda que él vive en mi casa y puede hacerte mucho daño!

— ¡Bulma mírame por favor! ¡Hablemos!

— ¡NO HAY NADA QUE HABLAR ENTIÉNDELO! ¡YO Y TÚ TERMINAMOS! ¡TÚ ME ENGAÑASTE CON ESA MUJER!—la voz se quebró sus ojos se humedecieron pero rápidamente seco sus lágrimas y volvió a mostrar su enojo—¡YA VETE DEJA DE HACERME DAÑO! ¡YO TE ODIO YAMCHA ¡ ¡LARGATE ENTIÉNDELO! ¡ TE ODIO Y NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A VER NUNCA!

Y ella se fue corriendo con la ira comprimida en sus puños, en el corazón, en el alma y no quería llorar porque no mostraría debilidad, dolor, no ante nadie, ni ante ella misma. Seria fuerte así dolería, así se hiciera daño, así pasaran tantas cosas.

—Ya lo entendió señor, ahora márchese—dijo la recepcionista señalando la salida a Yamcha.

Sobrepasada por tanto, Bulma se tapó la boca y fijo sus ojos hacia la puerta de su habitación. No podía seguir así, no quería seguir así por culpa de un miserable, pero ella se había prometido que el dolor no la consumaría, que debía mantenerse firme sin mirar atrás, sin mirar, lo oscuro.

—Yo sé que seré feliz y alguien me amará y seremos felices—la voz de ella se tornó firme y alegre—Después de todo debía haberle pedido el deseo a Shen Long de conseguir a un chico guapo y apuesto que sea mi novio. ¡Soy una idiota! —Entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

* * *

— _¡¿Nunca has besado a una chica Yamcha?! —ante lo dicho él se sonrojo._

— _A decir verdad eres la primera chica con la que hablado—la mirada de él era baja._

— _Pero tú eres un muchacho apuesto, no creo lo que me dices—Bulma se cruzó de brazos pensativa._

— _No soy bueno para charlar con mujeres._

— _Entiendo…—lo miró con picardía._

 _La muchacha de ojos azules fijó su mirada en la de él y el color rojo predominó en la cara del joven de cabellos negros, unos centímetros separaban sus labios, cada respiración se podía oír tan fuerte, la de Yamcha aún más._

— _Mírame…_

— _Tus ojos son preciosos…—dijo casi en un susurro con la mirada fija en ella, parecía estar hipnotizado._

 _Los dos corazones latían muy rápido, el mundo ya no existía para ambos, solo estaban perdidos en ambos ojos. Eran uno parte del otro._

 _Y aquello fluía._

 _Y no había tiempo._

 _Y no había más que el azul y el negro._

 _Ella lo apretó y junto sus labios con los de él. A Yamcha se le paralizó el corazón y cada instante era una eternidad y cada vida era una sola._

 _¡QUE SENSACIÓN!_

 _Que recorría desde las puntas de sus cabello, hasta la punta de los pies._

 _Como electricidad._

 _Y Yamcha la siguió al compás de ambos labios que se dejaban llevar por el amor que fluía; como agua en un manantial._

 _Y ambos pares de manos se deslizaron en cada cuerpo._

* * *

— ¿Qué harás al respecto Yamcha? —preguntó Puar.

—Dejarla ir…

— ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡VE POR ELLA!— Puar lo empujó hacía la salida. Yamcha no se movía ni un ápice — ¡VAMOS YAMCHA POR FAVOR!

—No, ya no le pediré perdón. Ella no me perdonará así me este muriendo. Tú la conoces Puar con ese carácter nunca lo hará. Así que no volveré a buscarla.

-Yamcha ...

Ante la habitación oscura él miró a su pequeño acompañante, y aquel lo consoló.

—Así yo podré olvidarla más rápido y ella estará mejor sin mí—hizo una pausa—Yo no sufriré, pero estaré mejor porque estoy contigo, Puar— sonrío abrazando a su pequeño amigo— Amo a Bulma pero no puedo hacer ya nada. Solo dejarla ir.

Haber lastimado así a Bulma tuvo su precio, no volver a verla, no poder volver a ver sus ojos, ni sus labios, ni volverla a tocar.

 _«Al ver sus ojos puedo ver su odio hacia mi_ »

—Sabes…—se quedó de pie mirando a su acompañante— Le daré mi despedida, sé que no quiere hablar conmigo por eso le daré algo para decirle adiós, no directamente pero lo haré.

Puar bajo la mirada.

A pesar de todo ya no había nada que hacer, la ruptura era ahora para siempre, ahora cada uno seguiría su rumbo, cada quien buscaría su felicidad. Cada corazón sin duda quedaría marcado por cada recuerdo.

Por mucho.

—Bulma, te llegó el correo—dijo la mamá de la peli azul con aquella sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

Bulma que estaba en su habitación, volteo a mirar a su madre con fastidio, pero luego su cara no tuvo ninguna expresión hasta que su madre le dejo en su escritorio los sobres.

Y cuando reviso el correo y vio sobre que decía su nombre con una letra tan conocida sus manos temblaron.

Su madre se marchó al verla nerviosa.

Bulma se quedó paralizada. En el pecho sintió un torbellino, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Estaba realmente sorprendida de que una carta de su ex novio estuviera ahí, dándole vueltas diciéndole: Bulma quizás el este muy arrepentido. Pero ella solo llegó a poner una mano a su pecho con dificultad, cada sobre ya no tenía significado ahora ante todo el blanco resaltaba el sobre negro; como sus ojos. Abrió el pequeño sobre con dificultad y en cada movimiento una lágrima salía desprendida de sus ojos.

La carta era azul.

" _Como tus ojos"_

 _Negro y azul como ambos pares de ojos._

* * *

 _Querida Bulma:_

 _Amor mío. Me quiero despedir, y no me voy a ningún lado solo quiero despedirnos, desprenderme de ti, tú, mi gran amor._

 _Me di cuenta que valías tanto para mí y que ahora te perdí, Bulma…gracias por todo lo que me diste: tu amor, tu comprensión y nuestros recuerdos._

 _Perdóname…_

 _Por todo lo que te hice, perdóname por pensar en mí y no en ti, en nosotros. Bulma perdóname por ser el ser más cruel al herir a mi ángel, aquella mujer que me hizo sentir el hombre más afortunado del mundo._

 _Me hubiera gustado casarme contigo, ser todo para ti._

 _Pero perdóname no lo hice porque no pude porque soy un idiota que no te supo valorar._

 _Espero que podamos ser amigos después de todo._

 _Y estoy hundido, muy hundido porque ahora no te tengo, solo quiero que recuerdes que te amo Bulma, te amo tanto._

 _Pero aquí es nuestro adiós y no te pido que me perdones, no lo hagas es lo mejor, para ti, para mí._

 _Adiós mi amor, adiós amiga._

 _Fuiste la única para mí._

 _Sé feliz, te deseo lo mejor encuentra el príncipe que le quisiste pedir a Shen Long, por favor encuéntralo. Ahora Bulma iré a entrenar con Ten para estar preparado para la llegada de los androides, te pido que te cuides y que le des tu hermosa mirada a un hombre que no te haga sufrir y que te haga feliz, no como yo._

 _Siempre te quise._

 _Cuídate. Adiós._

 _Con cariño:_

 _ **Yamcha**_

* * *

El tiempo se paralizó solo las lágrimas eran las que caían de sus hermosos ojos, aquellos que lo miraron aquellos que lo desearon, y tomo la carta y la puso en una pequeña caja que le regalo Tights cuando era niña, lo guardo y se sentó en su escritorio y lloró, gritó y volvió a gritar.

—Espero Yamcha que seas feliz…—limpió sus lágrimas y arregló unas mechas de su cabello—Yo lo seré—sonrió emocionada, con cierta sensación que invadía su pecho.

" _Te quise Yamcha, ahora ya es tarde, pero créeme que nunca te olvidare."_

La carta fue demasiado para ella. Demasiado.

Sin poder evitarlo sacó del pequeño cajón de su escritorio un pequeño cuaderno de color azul que tenía bordado en la portada que decía _Bulma_ un pequeño detalle de parte de su madre. Abrió y en el centro del cuaderno estaba una foto de ella y él , cuando eran jóvenes cuando eran unos muchachos que acababan de enamorarse, cuando aquella felicidad estaba en el cúspide.

No había problemas, solo amor.

—Iras a la caja de mis recuerdos…—sonrió con los ojos humedecidos llevando la foto a la caja donde se encontraba la carta de Yamcha—Adiós.

Y escondió la pequeña caja en el fondo de su armario.

En el fondo de su corazón.

* * *

.

.

.

Habían pasado ya un par de años desde aquel día, aquel que solo estaba en el recuerdo, en el pasado.

Él llego en su pequeña aeronave junto con Puar a capsule para visitarla después de mucho ,pues ella lo llamo y le pidió que viniera que quería enseñarle el motivo de su felicidad, que realmente era feliz, que había cumplido su promesa.

Entró a la mansión y era tan cálida como la recordaba.

Lo primero que vio fue a Vegeta rondando todo indiferente por la casa con aquella mirada fría. Yamcha sentía cierta antipatía por Vegeta pues este se le había insinuado algunos años atrás que era un debilucho y había sentido cierto rencor hacia él.

Camino por los pasillos y llegó a la pequeña sala donde vio Bulma de espaldas, vio su hermoso cabello.

— ¡Bulma! —gritó y esta volteó rápidamente.

Yamcha se quedó estático, al verla se quiso desmayar pues ella portaba una gran barriga, una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos azules estaban más brillantes que nunca; como dos estrellas.

Como ella que brillaba en su esplendor.

El pequeño Puar se había quedado realmente boquiabierto por aquella Bulma, porque era obvio, ella estaba embarazada.

— ¡Qué bueno que llegaste Yamcha! —exclamó ella cogiendo su gran barriga.

—Bu-Bulma t-tu estas embarazada.

La mujer de hermosos ojos azules sonrió.

— ¡¿Y quién es su padre?!

—Bueno…—hizo una pausa— Su padre es Vegeta.

Yamcha apretó ambos puños.

— ¡¿VEGETA?!

—Si— arqueó la ceja— ¡¿hay algún problema?! —exclamó furiosa.

Yamcha la miró y luego regresó la mirada a Puar quien estaba al lado de Bulma tocando su gran barriga con una grata sonrisa.

Había que resignarse ella ahora era inalcanzable, no había esperanza, pero habría algo que lo haría un poco feliz.

—Dime una cosa Bulma.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con cierto fastidio.

— ¿Eres feliz?

La expresión de ella de tornó tranquila.

—Lo soy y sé que dirás que vegeta no es el tipo más cariñoso del mundo pero él me hace feliz. Yo soy feliz a su lado y con ahora con este bebé soy mucho más feliz — esbozó una dulce sonrisa—Te pido que no le digas a nadie sobre el bebé, quiero que sea una sorpresa.

—Si, no te preocupes—sonrió— Entonces estoy bien, mientras tu este feliz yo también.

Ella sonrió con los ojos brillantes.

El azul que lo hipnotizaba.

Yamcha se acercó a ella y con un poco de vergüenza trato de tocar la barriga de ella—¿Puedo?—preguntó tímido, ella aceptó con una gran sonrisa y al tocar sintió las pataditas del bebé saiyajin, ella no hizo más que reír.

—¿Es niño o niña?

—Es un varón.

—Un varón…—susurró.

Yamcha entristeció, un recuerdo lo afrontó, aquel recuerdo, aquella conversación.

« Serás la mamá más linda»

* * *

— _Yamcha me gustaría algún día cuando tenga como 30 años tener un hijo contigo—le dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuerte._

— _A mí también—dijo sonrojado, soltando una risa nerviosa._

— _Y me gustaría que fuera el primero un varón y ponerle un lindo nombre._

— _¿Cómo que nombre?_

— _No sabría decirte. Pero quizás le pondría un nombre de algún antepasado mío._

— _Será el bebé más hermoso y tú la madre más linda de este mundo._

 _Ambos sonrieron y se fundieron en un tierno beso._

* * *

— _¿Recuerdas esa carta que me diste Yamcha?_

 _Yamcha la miró sonrojado._

— _Sí._

— _¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste en aquella carta?_

 _Yamcha sonrió apenado y nervioso._

— _En verdad te seré sincero, no lo recuerdo._

— _¡IDIOTA!_

 _Yamcha carraspeó un poco y habló._

— _No lo recuerdo porque la escribí con el corazón y fue tanto que nunca estuve tan seguro de lo que dije, creo que solo brotó de mí. Escribí la carta sin saber lo que iba a decir y termine sin saber lo que había dicho._

 _Bulma lo miró y luego le regaló una sonrisa._

— _Gracias a tu carta entendí varias cosas, pero quiero que solo se queden aquí— se llevó la mano al pecho._

— _Al corazón..._

 _Bulma sonrío._

— _Que bueno que está amistad no sé acabo—se levantó de su asiento._

— _Gracias a ti no se acabó._

— _Creo que fue por ti—la mujer de ojos azules le dio una palmadita en la espalda con ternura y luego se marchó._

\- _Bulma..._

* * *

" _ **Al ver tus ojos siento tu gratitud, al ver tus ojos recuerdo tu adiós"**_

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **NOTA DEL AUTOR:**_

 _Hola lectores =) ante todo, gracias por llegar hasta aquí en este fic XD. Espero que les haya gustado._

 _¡Wouu! Cuánto sufrí al escribirlo Porque me dolió mucho lo de Yamcha cada recuerdo me ponía de cabeza. TwT. Por alguna razón lloré al escribir la carta de despedida, me sentí conmovida por muchos factores : La música de fondo es la principal XD y cada palabra me ponía triste._

 _Ya, está bien…_

 _Sé que este no es el mejor fic, que le falta mucho pero juro por todo este universo que lo hice con mucho amor, en verdad fue un trabajo duro realmente me esforcé porque quedará bien. No es perfecto pero está bien._

 _No soy muy fan del Yamcha x Bulma porque yo soy más Vegebul pero escribir sobre esta pareja me trajo sus recuerdos de cuando veía Dragón Ball y me gustaba el Yambul XDDD. Sentí este fic muy en mi corazón se sumergió en mi de sobremanera._

 _Que recuerdos…_

 _O.o_

 _Realmente estoy agradecida con las personas que me animaron a participar, sobre todo a ti_ _ **Schaly**_ _por motivarme; de verdad no habría aprendido tanto si no hubiera entrado al concurso. Te quiero linda._

 _ **Sophie**_ _gracias por los ánimos no sabes cuánto agradezco que me apoyes de esta manera TwT Te quiero un montón 3 Te adoro y gracias por todo absolutamente todo. Me animaste y me diste una chispa de optimismo que me faltaba, y me quitaste toda la inseguridad._

 _Ahora..._

 _Sobre el fic…_

 _Me encantó ponerle_ _ **Voyant**_ _ **vos**_ _ **yeux**_ _que significa Al ver tus ojos, al principio me había estancado con el nombre del fic pero luego se me prendió el foquito y puse el nombre en Francés. XDDD._

 _Me encantó cómo quedó._

 _Resaltar cada detalle de la relación y como terminaron fue muy agridulce, se me hizo difícil hacer el drama XD pero pude hacer los recuerdos románticos en el fic. Eso espero…_

 _Al igual espero haber mantenido la personalidad de ambos personajes. Bulma pues es alguien como ya se sabe, de un carácter muy fuerte, Yamcha es un hombre que tenía pánico a hablar con una mujer, hasta que Bulma apareció y le cambio su vida._

 _¿Verdad que si?_

 _Voyant es algo que salió de corazón de lo espontáneo que fue de planificación primero y luego salió de mí porque si, fue así y realmente había planificado la misma idea pero de diferente manera y luego mis ideas se transformaron._

 _¡Fue amor escribirlo!_

 _Realmente para mí ha sido un trabajo duro, espero que les guste. Yo he quedado satisfecha y conmovida, espero que los lectores puedan sentir lo mismo que yo._

 _Bueno…_

 _Agradezco a la página: Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragón Ball por este concurso que me emocionó mucho. Gracias fue genial participar._

 _Me despidió y si te gustó mi pequeña historia puedes de tu review ya saben que yo lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos y con una gran sonrisa._

 _Gracias por leer :')._

 _¡Hasta pronto!_

 _Bri 17._

* * *

 _Dragón Ball (C ) Akira Toriyama, Bird Studio, Shueisha, Toei Animation._


End file.
